The present invention relates to flame retardant blended wax compositions which have excellent electric insulating properties and good workability for impregnation and coating, characterized by first blending the flame retardant with petroleum wax, and then adding non-heat-reactive type synthetic resins.
The performance characteristics required for waxes used for insulation of electrical and electronic parts include not only essentially excellent electric insulation characteristics, but also good impregnation and coating properties. Moreover, such waxes desirably should have high melting and softening points, and also be translucent with a low volume shrinkage ratio on solidification. Therefore generally microcrystalline waxes derived from petroleum are used. But, in recent years there has been a surge in requirement for flame retardancy for non-textile materials used as electrical insulation materials in the electric and electronic field, therefore, waxes used for electrical insulation must be also flame retardant, not to mention the various properties required of them as cited above. It is already widely known that flame retardancy of microcrystalline wax can at least be attained by blending some flame retarder, and this property can be enhanced by increasing the blending ratio of the flame retarder to the base wax, but on the other hand, in such a case, electric insulation and impregnating and coating properties generally deteriorate, and a decrease in melting point also occurs.